disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney’s Hollywood Studios Tennessee
Lands Front Lot * Earffel Tower (1996) * The Sorcerer's Hat (1996) Hollywood * Armageddon - The Special Effects (2003) * Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith (2000) * Superstar Limo (2003) * The Great Movie Ride (1996) Streets of America * [[Muppet*Vision 3D|'Muppet*Vision 3D']]' (1996)' Animation Courtyard * Disney Animation (2001) '''(Formerly The Magic of Disney Animation 1996-1999) * '''Animagic (2003) Production Courtyard * The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror (1998) * Studio Backlot Tour (1996) * CinéMagic (2003) San Francisco * Soarin' Over California (2002) * Captain EO (1996) Sunset Pier ' * '''Tennessee Trilller (2001) '(A Clone Of California Screamin but themed to Tennessee) * '''Golden Dreams (2002) * Mailabomer (2001) * Sun Wheel (2001) * Mickey's Boardwalk Games & Fun (2003) * Mulholland Madness (2002) * Silly Symphony Swings (2010) '''(Formerly Tomato Stinger 2001 - 2009) * '''Golden Zephyr (2002) * TBA Pixar Place * Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! '''(2007) * '''Inside Out: A Tour Of the Minds * Coco Land Of The Dead Adventure (A water coatser Themed To The 2017 Movie Coco) (2019) * TBA Toy Story Land ''' A Sub area in Pixar Place * '''Toy Story Mania! * Jessie's Critter Carousel * Barrel of Fun * RC Racer * Slinky Dog Dash Coaster * Toy Soldiers Parachute Drop * Alien Swirling Saucers Cars Land ''' A Sub area in Pixar Place * '''Radiator Springs Racers * Mater's Junkyard Jamboree * Luigi's Flying Tires * Cars Race Rally Backlot * Reversal of the Heart Epic Spectacular! (2016) * Lights, Motors... Action! Stunt Show Spectacular (2006) Tennessee Metropolis * Grizzly River Run (2003) * Pocahontas Play Area (2002) Playland Disney A kids area of the park themed to Playhouse Disney & Disney Junior. * Playhouse Disney Walkthrough (2011) (Formerly Playhouse Disney Live on Stage 2002-2010) * Bear in the Big Blue House (2002) '''(A Walkthrough) * '''Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun (2002) (A inverted dark ride simler to E.T Advntutre at Universal Studios Florida And Seasme Street Spaghetti Space Chase At Universal Studios Singapore) * TBA Mythical Island * [[Fantasmic!|'Fantasmic!']] The Marvel Multiverse an upcoming area in 2019 themed to marvel comic’s * Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission: BREAKOUT! * The Avengers: Ultimate Mission - In this ride you will join forces with the Marvel Avengers like Thor, Spiderman and Black Widow to fight the evil forces as Loki. * Big Hero 6: San Fransokyo Rescue - This attraction will bring you to San Fransokyo when villains(The Fujitas) come to take over the city. Can you and the Big Hero 6 save San Fransokyo? This attraction is similar to Star Tours & Iron Man Experience at Hong Kong Disneyland. * Untiled Iron Man Themed Coaster * TBA Restaurants Sunset Pier * Burger Invasion - a McDonald's restaurant (2001) Former Attractions And Lands Timon Parking Lot Bountiful Valley Farms An Area Themed To Farming Replcaed By Toy Story Land And Cars Land (1996-2008) * Tennessee Shooter (1996-2008; Replaced by Toy Story Mania) TBA An Area Themed To TBA replaced By The Marvel Mutiverse (1996 - 2015) * TBA Cancelled Attractions Hollywood * Lights! Camera! Paparazzo! ( planed to be a holwood version of Rock n Roller Coaster cancelled after Princess Diana's Death, only the cars and billding where made until Disney made The chose to make a clone and rework Lights! Camera! Paparazzo! Into Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith) * TBA Category:Disney Parks Category:Theme Parks Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney Category:United States Category:Tennessee Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Toy Story Category:Reversal of the Dragon Heart